Ceyulean Incident
by PumpkinQueen13
Summary: Lord Hater is sidetracked when his ship crashes on a planet that he plans to conquer; only one problem: this new planet knows about the warlord and he is labeled as a threat to their way of life and they want him captured. Can he escape in time before he and his watchdogs are captured? Welcome to the planet of Ceyulea and meet their citizens Ceyuleans. R & R! Comments welcomed.
1. Prologue

**Full Summary: Lord Hater is sidetracked when his ship crashes on a planet that he plans to conquer; only one problem: this new planet knows about the warlord and he is labeled as a threat to their way of life and they want him captured. Can he escape in time before he and his watchdogs are captured?**

**Main Focus: Meanwhile, you are introduced to a new planet called Ceyulea and its citizens called Ceyuleans. Meet Ciara, a female Ceyulean outcasted from the rest of her kind. One day, she meets a mysterious male Ceyulean called Harod who seems to be intrigued by her. Will the truth about Harod destroy their relationship? Ratings may be subject to change. R & R!**

* * *

><p>"Sir, remind me again why we have to come to this planet?" A figure covered in the shadows asked its superior whose form was equally covered in them. What were really noticeable on these figures' forms were that they both had lightning bolts that protruded out of their heads.<p>

The other figure sighed in frustration. "Ugh, I thought you were taking notes in the Meeting Room, Peepers. The other Watchdogs seemed interested enough in my plan to takes notes...fine." It then pressed a button on a remote control that brought the main computer to life, the design of its plan displayed on the screen; the inner design of a planet appeared as well as a couple of profile images of a man and a woman. "This planet is governed by two ambassadors. They need to be out of the picture in order for my plan to set into motion." It said, its back turned to its commander watchdog named Peepers.

Peepers sighed before looking up at the dark figure. "Of course the obvious, sir. But this planet is a utopia, a place of peace and prosperity..." He said while gesturing with his arms.

The dark figure huffed. "You're saying that as though we haven't conquered planets like those; I don't care if it is a barren planet. In the end, all planets in the universe shall belong to me! That star nomad and his zbornak can't stand in my way for long. I, Lord Hater, shall see to it." Lord Hater said as he stepped out of the shadows, his lime green eyes giving off a bit of a glow when he thought about his nemeses.

Peepers could only sigh after hearing Lord Hater's umpteenth monologue. They've been through these similar plans countless times and every time they were close to succeeding, that star nomad, Wander, and his brutal zbornak steed, Sylvia, would always stop them!

However, over the course of the many years that he's worked faithfully under Lord Hater's command, Peepers had been trying to correct Lord Hater's mistakes; sadly all it lead to was being electrocuted by his lord's electric energy when Hater felt as though Peepers was telling him what to do. And in spite of his lord's immature awkwardness and emotional instability, he wanted someone to be with. Peepers laughed at the thought: Who or what would be patient enough with his child-like lord?

The Commander Watchdog was interrupted from his thoughts when Lord Hater groaned, his gloved hand reaching up to his head. "How much longer until we reach the planet…?" Lord Hater asked him.

Peepers looked up at the monitor and checked how close they were to the planet they were currently approaching, the machine blipping every now and then. "I'd estimate roughly one day, sir…" He answered, rubbing his red eye.

"Ugh…this is taking way too long, is there some way we can get there faster? Initiate hyper-speed; the sooner we get there, the sooner the planet's mine." Lord Hater groaned as it pointed to a button that said "Hyper-Speed."

Peepers shook his head. "We can't, sir, our hyper-speed is low on energy, we'll have to continue going normal speed until we approach the planet." He insisted, awaiting his lord to harshly reprimand him for not getting the answer that he wanted. When nothing of the sort came his way, he looked behind him to see Lord Hater asleep awkwardly on the Command Chair, his jawbone open in a snore.

Peepers sighed as he leaned his head on the control panel, being careful not to press any buttons with his eye. "I'm sure he won't mind me dozing off for a moment, such as long as I don't oversleep and stop the ship in time…" He yawned before closing his eye and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please bear with me as I haven't seen the show in about a couple of months and I may have some things written a little weird.<strong>

**I was originally going to name this "The Ceyulean Outcast" but I thought that it wouldn't fit as well what with the Prologue remotely centering around Lord Hater and Commander Peepers for the time being.**

**As for the universe that this fanfiction takes place, it is an AC/~AU, which means "After Canon/Possibly Alternate Universe," due to the fact that Lord Hater doesn't act entirely childish as he does in the show. I would say that this takes place at least a couple of years since the current episode.**

**In the meantime, I'll be praying to the Fanfiction and Fandom Gods that this makes a lick of sense overall...**


	2. Chapter 1

The planet was a wide and vast utopia; everything was perfect. The buildings gave off a shiny gleam as their structure was clean inside and out. The loveliest of flowers that consisted of roses, daisies, daffodils, and just about all sorts grew in the green grass. Near the center of the buildings was a tall citadel that seemed to touch the cloudless sky.

The citadel was home to the ambassadors, Cron and Celeste as well as their two daughters. The ambassadors were the only thing that came between their planet and all-out chaos between the other planets in their galaxy. For many years, they managed to uphold peace and prosperity in their planet and among their citizens.

* * *

><p>"We'll be out on business, Olympia, do you think you can manage everything here?" Cron asked while Celeste was helping her assistant pack her things; Cron's was already packed and was currently being held.<p>

Their eldest daughter, Olympia, nodded curtly to her father, "Of course, Father, everything will be exactly how it was before you left." She said as she smiled at her father.

Cron nodded back and looked to Celeste. "Celeste, is there anything you want to tell Olympia before we go?" He asked her.

Celeste stopped what she was doing, her hand over her mouth in thought. "Hmmm...Oh! Yes, of course. Olympia, please make sure Ciara stays out of trouble? We don't want another incident like last time." Celeste warned, her arms crossed.

Olympia nodded. "Yes, Mother. I'll keep an eye on her." She said; Celeste nodded in satisfaction.

Cron then placed something in Olympia's hand. "If anything happens and you are powerless to stop it." He said, his silver eyes narrowed in seriousness.

Olympia looked at the thing in her hand; an intergalactic communication device.

"Just make sure that you hit the right frequency and your mother or I will answer, understand?" Cron asked, he wanted to be sure that nothing went wrong.

Celeste sighed and grabbed Cron by the arm, "Come on, dear, Olympia can handle her own. We'd better get going or we'll be late. And Olympia, I'm serious about keeping Ciara in check!" Celeste called as she continued to drag her husband out of the room and into the elevator.

"Of course! See you in three months!" Olympia waved to her parents.

As soon as the doors closed, Olympia pulled on her ponytail and bit at her fingers, her hair turning orange sensing her nervousness and anxiety. "Argh! I should've never agreed to do this! What if I mess up and something goes horribly wrong?!"

Suddenly, the elevator doors opened to reveal a woman that looked slightly younger than her; her younger sister, Ciara.

"Sister Olympia, you're nervous." Ciara simply stated with her head tilted to the side, her arms behind her back as she walked up to her older sister.

Seeing her younger sister, Olympia's hair tone lightened, but her apparent nervousness was still visible in both her hair and her body. "How'd you guess, Ciara?" She playfully smirked.

Ciara giggled. "Sister's intuition, and plus your hair never lies." She smiled, her face and skin aglow with yellow, showing her happiness. Ciara sat down with Olympia on their parents' bed and started massaging the grooves that were above Olympia's forehead. "You need to relax, Olympia...peace and calamity like a true Ceyulean. Ceyulea needs you right now and you cannot let nervousness be a driving force." She said, her blue eyes closing as if in thought, but she nonetheless continued her movements.

Olympia pried Ciara's fingers away from her head and looked at her, her violet eyes showing a hint of sadness as her hair turned a shade of blue, reflecting it. Olympia's movement made Ciara open her eyes, her skin taking on the same shade of blue. "Why didn't you see Mother and Father off with me, sister?" Olympia asked.

The question sort of caught Ciara off-guard, but she answered it. "I didn't want to be the last thing they saw...plus they only asked for you, not me."

Olympia looked down, "I know, but it's only because I'm the oldest, not because of you personally." She said,taking Ciara's hands in hers. "Mother told me to keep a close eye on you and make sure nothing else happens..."

Ciara nodded sadly and closed her eyes when she felt her facial scars being traced. "I understand, Olympia." Ciara perked up, the yellow returning to her skin. "I'm going to head downwards if you don't mind."

Olympia smiled and nodded, her hair aglow with yellow. "Of course. Meet you down there!"

Giggling, Ciara rushed off towards the elevator. As soon as Ciara was out of view, Olympia's sadness returned. "I'm sorry you still feel that way, my sister...but I promise things will change for the better..." She said to herself. Having said that, she herself went over to the elevator and waited until a second car reached her. It was a long way down to the bottom floor and she figured Ciara would have to be at least on the fifth floor. She let out a sigh before she went in the car and the doors closed behind her.

* * *

><p>In the elevator, Ciara wiped tears from her face, her skin color just a deeper shade of blue this time. "I hate being a burden to my family...I only bring shame to them. My sister can't keep protecting me forever; she has a duty now..." She looked up and saw the blue of Ceyulea's sky. <em>"I just wish things were different so I didn't have to feel this way..."<em> She whispered and let more tears fall.

A couple seconds passed and she looked out again; this time she noticed a twinkle and a streak of orange that came towards the planet.

What came next was a loud boom and Ciara could feel the building around her shake violently as well as the car.

Was Ceyulea under attack? Did a comet or a meteor hit the planet? Ciara didn't know, but she started to panic when the car stopped, the lights turning off, and the windows clouded over, leaving her in pitch black darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all to my dear Guest Reviewers for reading and reviewing this story~! To answer a Guest's question: yes, there will be romance, but it won't be until much much later. ^^**

**Please enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>No one on Ceyulea expected the quake; all were in a panic as a result. The ones who lived in multi-storied houses scrambled to get to ground floor. In a matter of minutes, the thousands of citizens stampeded all throughout the planet.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the citadel in the elevator shaft, Olympia was shrouded in darkness; she started to feel alongside the metal walls to find the emergency button to call for help. It was rather hard to see, but Olympia had figured that her hair was now stark white. She wasn't afraid of the darkness, but she was panicking because of the quake.<p>

Once the button had been found, Olympia frantically, and continuously, pushed the button, hoping to get any sort of response on the other end. The other end connected underground to the Energy Room, where their main energy source was located.

"Olympia to Energy, respond!" She yelled. Olympia realized, to her dismay, that she wasn't left in charge for thirty minutes and everything had run amok.

After about five minutes, someone had responded, static disrupting the connection. "Olympia! Terribly sorry for the delay, ma'am! We were having complications as well; we were able to make contact by a flicker in the main source so we don't know for how long until we get cut off!"

Olympia could hear the shouting and arguing in the background. Now that she was the leader, it was her obligation to put everything back to normal. She turned her attention back to the intercom. "Activate the Energy Reserves, shut off the main source entirely, and reset it the moment I give the order. I need to get out so that I can assess the damage and get to my sister." She ordered; a hesitant "yes ma'am" followed before the line cut off.

It only took about a minute for Olympia to hear the electricity hum and turn back on, the elevator continuing its descent.

The elevator doors swung open as it reached the lobby, allowing Olympia to leave. She looked around the lobby and found Ciara sitting up against a wall slightly shaking.

"Ciara!" cried Olympia and she rushed to Ciara's side. Ciara's entire body was as white as a sheet of paper; her breath was quickened and when Olympia felt her, Ciara was cold and clammy. She was going into shock.

Gently stroking Ciara's face, Olympia tried to get her out of it, but nothing she did worked. "Hold on, my sister. Doma!" called Olympia. The family's doctor was Ciara's only hope at this point.

The doctor's footsteps were heard scurrying to the main lobby and stopped when he reached the sisters. "Shock again?" asked Doma as he reached in his white lab coat.

Olympia looked at Doma with a blank face. "Yes, Doma. Can you please administer the relaxer? Time is of utmost importance," said Olympia.

Kneeling, Doma pulled out a syringe with a blue liquid inside it. The relaxer was to completely relax the muscles, making the administered completely immobilized.

Although she was on the brink of shock, Ciara was still able to see and the sight of the syringe only made her breath quicken even more rapidly. She clutched Olympia's dress sleeve and looked at her in pleading.

"You'll be fine, sister. Just hold still and it'll be over," assured Olympia and nodded at Doma to proceed.

Placing his hand on Ciara's neck, Doma injected the substance in the main vein of her neck and withdrew.

The relaxer's effect kicked in and Ciara could feel her whole body relax before going completely limp and unconscious in Olympia's arms.

Doma stood and placed the used syringe back in his coat. "As per the usual, it will wear off in approximately three to four hours, Olympia. Until then, she needs to be put in bed rest." He said.

Nodding, Olympia picked up Ciara. "Of course. Thank you, Doma," she said and headed for the elevator which automatically opened upon her arrival, allowing her to step inside. "Seventh Floor: Ciara's Room," commanded Olympia and the elevator doors closed and took off.

* * *

><p>After watching the elevator doors close, Doma pulled out the used syringe and grimaced before speaking in a tiny communicator in the collar of his coat. "Doma here. Prep up another syringe. I have to throw out the one I used since Defect went into shock <em>again<em>."

A laugh was heard on the other end. "Really? This is like the umpteenth time that's happened. All that due to being afraid of the dark, how ludicrous!"

Doma smirked. "All things fear something. Even the most power-hungry...ah, yes, before I forget, get the hand sanitizer ready, I had to touch it," said Doma, sharing a laugh with his colleague and walked back to his office, discarding the syringe along the way.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the seventh floor, Olympia waited for the voice prompt.<p>

PLEASE STATE YOUR NAME

"Olympia," said Olympia. The light above the door turned green.

ACCESS GRANTED

Once the elevator doors opened, Olympia carried Ciara to the large green bed to lay her down on. Olympia carefully pulled the blanket over Ciara and gingerly caressed her face, being careful around the deep scarred gashes on the left side of Ciara's face and sighed as she remembered what had caused them.

"Olympia, Security Force here," came a voice from Olympia's dress collar, bringing her out of her daze.

"Go ahead," prompted Olympia.

"We've determined and discovered what had caused the power outage and that quake. You won't like our discovery..."

Running a hand over her face, Olympia sighed. What could possibly make this situation any worse? "Tell me. I need to know."

"Very well. From what is showing up on our screens, the subject is skull-shaped and it appears to be a ship. Ma'am...Lord Hater is upon us..."

Shocked and frustrated, Olympia's violet eyes widened. Lord Hater: Primary threat; action: kill on spot.

"Ma'am?"

"Have your forces find him and capture him; he is not to leave Ceyulea under any circumstances," commanded Olympia sternly, her anger turning her hair red.

"With all due respect, ma'am, Cron's orders were to kill him once spotted, we cannot possibly go against set orders."

Olympia growled in annoyance. "My father is not here, therefore, I am in charge and will command any action to be taken upon this creature. He is to be captured, he and his men stripped of their weapons, and brought to me for questioning. Do I make myself clear?" She spat; she was having no insubordination even if she was only temporarily in charge.

"Crystal, ma'am..."

"Good," said Olympia, nodding in satisfaction. "Here's what you're going to do: Your forces are to proceed with utmost caution. Lord Hater is heavily armed, as are his men, as well as the very ship itself. Do not attack unless your life is in mortal peril." And with that final command, she cut off her end of the line.

Her attention was brought back to her unconscious sister and held her hand; Ciara's skin now gray since she was completely relaxed.

"It'll be all right, Ciara. Everything will be all right..."

* * *

><p>Farther away from the citadel was Lord Hater's now crashed ship. The ship's "tongue" lolled out and the windows for its eyes were smashed.<p>

At the command center, Commander Peepers tried desperately to bring the ship back to life so they can flee in case there were any security that safeguarded the utopious planet.

Meanwhile, Lord Hater was trying to rally up the panicking Watchdogs, his anger clearly rising at their given situation.

"Ugh...shouldn't have fallen asleep. I should have been more alert; now the engine's kaput..." groaned Peepers who banged his eyeball against the metal walls of the ship, unintentionally created more dents.

Footsteps approached Peepers and he gasped when he was grabbed by the neck and hoisted at the same level Lord Hater's glaring skull was. "He-Hello, sir. I take it you managed to get the Watchdogs calmed down?" He chuckled nervously.

"No help from you, Peepers. Now report," demanded Lord Hater, letting go of Peepers' neck.

Slowly getting up, Peepers pressed a few buttons on the control panel and a digitized damage assessment of the ship came into view. "Well, our engine's completely destroyed for one, sir, but on the bright side, we made it to Ceyulea," explained Peepers, trying to be optimistic about it.

Lord Hater pulled his hood over his eyes and groaned. "Did you even bother to assess the planet, like, what if it has security forces guarding it?" He asked and ran a gloved hand down his face.

Peepers looked down, his shoulders slumped. "Afraid not, sir. Our only hope is that, if it does, they won't come looking for us." He assured.

Suddenly, from the outside, banging on the metal was heard and both Lord Hater and Peepers moved to a guarded position.

"Lord Hater, we know you're in there! You and your men come out slowly and surrender, by order of the Ceyulean Ambassadry!" shouted a voice.

Lord Hater looked to Peepers, clearly unimpressed by the outcome. "'They won't come looking for us,' you say?"

Turning his attention back to the control panel, Peepers brought up another screen that showed the outside of the ship; it was completely surrounded by armed Ceyulean guards.

"We seem to be surrounded, sir. And with our engine out, our escape is impossible," stated Peepers grimly.

"I don't know how this can possibly get any worse..." groaned Lord Hater.

"You have five seconds to comply or we'll fire!" shouted the voice from before.

"I had to say that..."


End file.
